Currently there exist a variety of options for installing and removing firearm sights for firearms, but none of those options have the ability to both remove and install dovetail sights as well as stake front sights. While procedures for removing and installing firearm sights are relatively simple, they often require specialized tooling. In conventional solutions, specialized hand presses constructed to a specific brand of firearm have been provided for installing and removing manufacture specific sights. However, out-of-brand firearms may have structures that interfere with specialized tooling. As such, gun smiths may be required to alter nonspecific tools or use those nonspecific tools in a manner that may not produce consistent or desirable results. In addition, many conventional firearm sight tools may lack the ability to properly align firearm sights with the tool and may therefore damage or otherwise mar firearm surfaces inadvertently. As such, firearm sight tools are presented herein.